


All Around Me Are Familiar Faces

by caterinawrites



Series: Crackmas [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack Fic, Gen, Oops, but it turned out more alyadrien, comic con fic, first day of crackmas, i am trash, ladybug loses a ladybug lookalike contest, this was supposed to be chlolya, you all will suffer for your sins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caterinawrites/pseuds/caterinawrites
Summary: Comic Con is the most anticipated event of the year, and a few familiar faces decide to show their devotion to a certain red-clad hero.





	All Around Me Are Familiar Faces

As an avid follower of superhero lore, there were certain events that Alya Cesaire counted down days for on her calendar, and Comic Con was always number one on her list. She’d slaved over her costume for months with her best friend making sure she got every detail perfect, and she was immensely proud of how it turned out. After all, she was paying tribute to her favorite hero, and thanks to Marinette, it fit her perfectly!

The convention was packed as usual, but she looked forward to the Ladybug and Chat Noir panel. It was insane that they even agreed to make an appearance there, let alone do a panel. She wondered if they were walking around somewhere enjoying the anonymity of such an event. Everyone was in costume, and plenty of people were dressed as Chat Noir and Ladybug, so it would be the perfect time for them to walk around undetected.

A dorky grin stretched across her face as she took in the sights and sounds of diehard fans bonding over their common interests. Comic Con was a beautiful place with nerd culture in full swing everywhere she looked. Several people complimented her costume as they passed which only made her grin wider. She must have gotten too caught up in the atmosphere, craning her neck to catch glimpses of costumes and booths, because she collided with another person recklessly.

“Hey, watch it!” A familiar voice sneered.

“My bad,” Alya apologized, looking her victim up and down and squinting a little as she placed the face. “Chloe?”

“Ugh, of course I’d run into _you_ here. You’re one of the lamest people I know, so it’s not surprising that you’d be at this dorky convention,” She said with a scoff.

“Um, you’re here,” Alya pointed out, cocking a hip to one side. “And don’t even try and play it off like you were bored. You have to buy tickets for this thing months in advance.” Chloe pursed her lips as her eyes narrowed into an icy glare, and Alya smiled triumphantly. “Nice costume, by the way.”

Chloe glanced down at her red and black polka dotted suit that matched Alya’s own, a faint blush coming to her cheeks. It wasn’t surprising to Alya because if anyone rivaled her adoration for Ladybug, it was Chloe, though admitting it out loud seemed to be a sore subject for her.

“I didn’t just have this lying around if that’s what you think. I just bought it a few days ago because I like being fawned over,” She insisted, folding her arms over her chest stubbornly.

“No, I believe you,” Alya chuckled, biting back a smile. “Congratulations. You’re a dork just like the rest of us.”

“How dare you!” Chloe gasped. “I’m nothing like you! Only losers are into comic books. I’m just here to see Ladybug.”

“Hey, guys!” The two girls turned to see another familiar blond approaching with an enthusiastic grin. “You guys are at Comic Con too? Nice costumes.”

Adrien placed a hand on one hip and flicked a spotted yoyo down with his wrist. His golden locks were pulled into tiny pigtails just under his ears, those sparkling green eyes framed by a red and black mask. Chloe’s jaw hung slack, and Alya bit back a smile.

“Thanks! You too,” She said. “Very impressive. Did your dad make it?”

“I had to beg him. He wanted me to go as Chat Noir and couldn’t fathom why I’d want to be Ladybug,” He admitted, snapping the yoyo back into his palm.

“Marinette helped me with mine. I wish she was into stuff like this, she could have been my Chat Noir,” Alya examined her suit with a sigh.

“Don’t worry. Nino was a sourpuss too,” Adrien rolled his eyes and turned to Chloe. “Speaking of, I didn’t know you were into cons.”

“I’m not. I’m not into all this geeky stuff. I’m just here to see Ladybug,” She said sheepishly.

“Oh, well we’ll catch up at the panel this afternoon then,” He replied. “Hey, Alya, wanna go check out the Majestia booth with me? I hear the creator is signing autographs.”

“Hell yeah! I brought my limited edition copy for him to sign!”

Chloe’s jaw clenched in annoyance, and she found herself trailing behind them grumpily as they visited various booths and discussed their favorite characters. Of course she’d known Adrien since he was a kid, so naturally she knew that he was interested in this stuff, one of his few faults, but sometimes she didn’t want to believe he was _this_ into it.

“Oh, they’re doing the Ladybug look-alike contest in there,” Adrien pointed, grabbing Alya’s wrist and toting her along to peak in the door.

“Third? What the hell do you mean _third_? I’m the real Ladybug!” One girl was shrieking on the stage.

“Ouch. Some people are sore losers,” Alya winced in amusement.

“Tell me about it. She’s way too short to be Ladybug,” Adrien remarked as security toted her off stage, kicking and screaming.

When the time came for the Ladybug and Chat Noir panel, Adrien faked a phone call from Nathalie and politely excused himself to transform. Part of him wished he could show Ladybug his costume, but his identity had to remain a secret, so without further thought he transformed and dug out his special guest pass that would get him back stage. Ladybug was already waiting, though she was slumped over with a sour pout.

“What’s with you?” He asked, cocking a brow.

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” She grumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> On the first day of Crackmas, a piece of trash gave to you~  
> As punishment for no one guessing which fic I wrote for the ML Summer Exchange, I threatened to write cracks for the rest of the month, so introducing 12 Days of Crackmas! It’s like Christmas in July, only I’m writing cracks.  
> The summer hasn’t really gone how I intended, and I’m getting ready to move out of my apartment soon, so I wanted to do something fun and easy. So suffer.  
> Ladybug coming in third in her look-alike contest tho.  
> This was originally supposed to be a Chlolya thing, but it kind of turned into an Alyadrien thing, and I’m not mad. No one can convince me that he wouldn’t go dressed as Ladybug. No one.  
> I’ll see you all tomorrow with another crack!


End file.
